Bad Luck
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: Lucy is not having a good day and when a meet up with Natsu leads to a confrontation where will it lead? And after all is said and done will one of the strongest friendships in fairy tail be intact or will it be shattered?
1. Bad Luck

**Disclaimer...I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does...**

**A/N: This story came to me after reading a lot of Lucy gets called weak and kicked off her team for Lisanna. If you like those stories fair enough, used in the right way there awesome but this is how I think it would go!**

* * *

Today was not shaping up to be my day, I thought with a sigh as I replayed this morning's events over again in my mind. I'd woken up earlier than normal because Natsu had asked me to meet up with him at the guild; as he had something important to tell me. I was really hoping it was to tell me that he had finally worked up the courage to confess to Lisanna and make her his girlfriend. I mean that poor girl was head over heels with him and you knew he was the same about her...anyway I'm getting off point. Where had I been again? Oh yes my disastrous morning!

As I'd been saying I'd woken up early because Natsu wanted us to meet up and I was greeted by the most monstrous smell you could imagine, then times by ten, now you can start to see how bad it is. After 20 minutes of trying to identify where the smell was coming from, and not succeeding, I gave up as I was going to be late, and jumped in the shower. Then just after I had lathered my hair with shampoo and was going to rinse it my water turned freezing cold then cut off, so I'd had to wrap a towel around myself and go and asked the landlady what was going on..she then told me that while I'd been away on my recent mission renovation to the city waterworks had been occurring and it was our streets turn this week. Well wasn't that peachy!

So after that I had to do the best I could to get the shampoo out of my hair with what little bottled water I had to hand (I would have to stay with a friend or Gray until the water was sorted out). This had made me run over my allotted time to get ready by 10 minutes, so I threw the first clothes on I found, a tank top and shorts, dashed to the fridge to grab an apple to tide me over until I reached the guild and could order something decent from Mirajane. Well as I opened the fridge door, I was greeted with the presences of moldy milk, cheese and other perishable goods...so this was the source of mister monstrous smell. I'd only returned late last night and had crashed out as soon as I'd walked into my home, so I hadn't noticed that the fridge had broken down, sometime while I was away. Luckily the mission had been an S-class one with Erza and we hadn't had to use any of the reward money to pay for damages (amazing right!). So I wasn't too strapped for cash at this moment in time. But it was still annoying and wasn't helping to fix my bad start to the day. Then as I'd been contemplating how to go about fixing the problem I'd noticed the clock which had told me I was 15 minutes late for my meet up with Natsu. I'd slammed the door shut and dashed out of my house, running as fast as my legs would carry me.

Now here I am dashing through the streets of Magnolia desperately trying to reach the guild before I am so horribly late Natsu gives up and starts to go about his usual daily business...fighting. Thought the way my day is going could things get any worse?

"Ouch," I cried as I fell flat on my face, well I guess that answered my question...yes it could! I looked down behind me to see what had caused my fall, only to see that the heel of my new shoes had snapped off as I'd been running. "Great I really liked these shoes too Gray only just bought them for me.." I said out loud to the stray cat that was looking at me. I am utterly fed up now.

I slowly pushed myself up off the floor checking for any obvious signs of injury. As I saw the state of my knees, I was reminded all over again of just how unlucky I was today. They were scraped raw and bleeding in some areas. Great just great! I got my balance again and returned on my way to my original destination, Fairy Tail, I wasn't going to let a few scrapes and bruises make me any later than I already was damn it! But hopefully Wendy will be back later today or tomorrow morning, then she can heal me.

Luckily for me, yes I know astounding consider my luck factor today, the guild was only about a hundred yards from where I'd fallen so I didn't have to much farther to stumble before I could sit down, eat and sort my knees out...oh and talk to Natsu about whatever it was he wanted to talk to me about. I finally made it after what felt to be a life time. I panted to myself as I walked up to the double doors that lead into my noisey loveable family home.

"Hey everyone," I called as I entered making my way to the closest chair I could find before anyone could reply.

"Lu-chan what happened to you?" Came the voice of my best friend, Levy as she hurried over to me.

"Oh Levy-chan where do I begin," I sighed as I went about inspecting the full extent of the damage to my poor knees.

"You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards," Levy stated sitting down next to me and also inspecting the injury. It didn't look like it would leave a scar but it would mean no shorts or skirts for me until they were healed...drat! I know who could help with this until Wendy returns.

"Virgo," I called placing my hand on her key. I didn't need to say her full incantation anymore or the full incantation of many of my spirits either (excluding Aquarius) since we'd become closer.

"Punishment time hime?" Virgo asked as she materialised next to me, seriously what was this girls deal with punishment?

"No not today," I replied hurriedly, I swear one of these days people will think I've been abusing Virgo. "I just need some help with theses." I pointed to my knees and let Virgo inspect them, before she simply nodded and disappeared off again. She returned a couple of seconds later holding a first aid kit and a pair of baggy cargo like trousers. I hate baggy clothes unless I'm nicking them off Gray first thing in the morning; seeing as he never wears much anyway. But right now beggars can't be choosers.

"Thanks Virgo," I smiled as the spirit/ my friend finished patching me back up.

"No problem Hime," She said before going back to the spirit world, leaving me to go and change while Levy ordered us breakfast. Natsu wasn't here so I figured he was either later than I was or had given up waiting and would be back later...both were very likely!

I checked out how I looked in the floor length mirror that was stationed in the girls bathroom, and was glad with the fact I'd thrown on a plain tank top that would go with anything...and I had to say that I looked good in this style. Though I still prefer my usual style. After adding a little make up, seeing as I'd dashed out without any on, and brushed my hair back into a ponytail, trying to make it look less disastrous than it already did. I gave myself one last look over and exited the bathroom. I saw Levy was back at her normal table and she was waiting for me with our breakfast, so I headed over. Please let my string of bad luck be over for today!

"Hmm that looks yummy," I said sliding into my seat next to my best friend, I had a fruit salad with a chocolate milkshake, Levy had the same but with a strawberry milkshake. I took hold of the milkshake and as I was bringing it up to my lips, the condensation on the outside of the glass seemed to cause it to slip right through my fingers. I watched in slow motion (or at least it felt like it) as the glass tipped upside down and fell into my lap and my newly changed trousers. It didn't even surprise me anymore, today obviously had it in for me!

"Well isn't that great," I sighed in defeat as I looked towards Levy who was laughing at me.. Instead of being upset or angry about it, I found myself joining in with the laughing and somehow it made me feel better about how bad my day was currently going. When life tries to get you down just laugh in it's face, I believe is an old saying, along with the saying no need to cry over spilt milk..actually that one applies more in this situation.

"What's the big joke," Came a deep familiar voice from behind me.

"Just my horrendously bad day," I giggled tilting my back to see my boyfriend and teammate, Gray Fullbuster, standing behind me giving me his usual cocky smirk; who leant in to give me my usual hello kiss.

"Hopefully I'll make it better," He winked at me as he pulled away and grabbed a chair, pulling it up along side me.

"Yup my day always gets better when you're around," I grinned at him, grabbing a napkin to start dabbing up the milky mess in my lap.

"Tsk what a pain in the ass you too love birds are," Gajeel grumbled coming up behind Levy. As was our routine these days when we were all at home and not working. Well more like Gray and Gajeel had intruded on our usual routine but seeing as we were one of the few couples in the guild right now it was kinda a nice routine. Levy and Me never complained about spending extra time with them, even if Gajeel make it out like spending time in a group was the biggest pain in the ass, he had ever had to sit through the Baka!

"Be nice, Gajeel," Levy scolded looking lovingly over at her gruff boyfriend as he patted her head. That looked so patronizing.

"I'm always nice Shrimp, Gihi," He laughed sitting next to her and nicking some of her breakfast. I smiled at the scene and reached out for Gray's hand, my smile becoming brighter when I felt his fingers link with mine. Maybe my luck was turning around after such a bad start to the day...

"Yo Luce, sorry I'm late," My other best friend boomed walking straight over to us dragging, none other than the youngest take over sibling behind him. Yes I guess I was right about what he wanted to talk to me about after all.

"Ah so thats why you were so early today," Gray chuckled placing a kiss on my temple, I scowled at him.

"What are you inferring Mr Fullbuster ?" I asked turning my full glare on him.

"Oh nothing Ms Heartfilia ," He grinned knowing I wasn't going to do much to him for his cheekiness. I rolled my eyes at him and then turned my attention back to Natsu and Lisanna who were silently laughing at our little repertoire.

"So Natsu what did you want to talk to me about?" I smiled at the man who had introduced me to my family and who had become my best friend.

"Well," He grinned, that face splitting grin of his and turned to glance at Lisanna, as if asking for permission, at this she nodded her head and they both turned to us with huge beaming smiles on their faces.

"No way!" Levy and I squealed at the same time, jumping up out of our seats and diving on the white haired girl, still squealing like little school girls.

"Yeah it's true," She giggled hugging us back.

"I'm so happy for you," I beamed and Levy nodded her agreement.

"So Salamander finally worked up the balls to make you his mate did he," Gajeel smirked grabbing Levy by her collar and dragging her back to her seat...when did he move? Oh well I'm too excited for my friend to care!

"Who woulda thought flamebrain had it in him," Gray mocked.

"What was that? you damn stripper," Natsu replied aggressively, sending both males into a head butting name calling match...geez what possessed me to be friends and fall in love with these two guys?

"They're at it again," I sighed pushing myself up off the floor, watching the two men escalate from name calling to full out brawling...

"I say we stop it before they wreck the guild hall again," Lisanna stated and then shivered, as did I. We remembered the beating both of them had gotten after their last brawl had destroyed the whole downstairs of the guild. I nodded at her and stood up. Time for me to break things up again!

"Aries, Loki," I called out my spirits, it was the fastest way to end this. After the usual puffs of golden light my two friend stood in front of me looking like their normal selves.

"I'm sorry what can I do for you?" Aries asked, her hand instantly covering her mouth. I simply point behind her to where Gray and Natsu's fight was still ongoing with the added members of Elfman and...Bixlow? well that was unusual. Aries and Loki turned around to see what I meant.

"Oh," Aries gasped then shook her head, it wasn't the first time I'd called her to break up a guild fight. Actually it is the 56th time this month to be exact.

"Why am I here princess?" Loki asked, he'd taken to calling me by Virgo's nickname around the same time as I'd started dating Gray...my guess was to piss Gray off seeing as he'd won my heart and not the other way around.

At the sound of Loki's voice Gray broke away from the fight and zoomed straight back to my side wrapping his arm around my waist in a protective, she's mine sort of way.

"Does that answer your question?" I sighed shaking my head at how easy it was to manipulate my boyfriend out of a fight. "Aries if you would," I gestured with my hand to signal to my adorably shy friend it was time to stop the rest of them. Loki just gave me large hurt puppy dog eyes for using and ignoring him..drat now I feel guilty, I'll have to buy him a new tie as a make up gift.

"Wool Sphere," She called sending out a large doom of wool that engulfed all the warring men and instantly silenced them.

"Thanks you two," I smiled at them as they both disappeared, back to their home, before turning back to face the grateful looking faces of the master and females...Oh yes didn't Natsu need to talk to me?

"Natsu did you want to talk to me about something?...Or was the Lisanna thing all it was about?" I asked dragging the Salamanders attention over to me and away from his new comfy wool bed.

"Oh you're right there was something more," He replied pulling himself free and walking over to Gray and Myself.

"So what's so important you'd drag me out of bed this early?" I asked playfully, winking at Gray knowing he'd get the inference. We both are not morning people.

"I want you and Lisanna to switch places on our team," He beamed at me in his clueless manner...huh?

"What do you mean?" Gray and I said in unison not liking where this was going.

"I mean Lucy leaves the team and Lisanna takes her place," He said cocking his head in confusion at to what we hadn't understood...Again I mentally cursed my bad luck today but this was beyond a joke!

"That's unreasonable Natsu," Lisanna yelped over hearing what he'd just said; rushing over to his side to protest.

"Yeah Flamebrain, Lisanna is welcome to come along on missions, but no way in hell is Lucy leaving the team!" Gray yelled angrily, his grip on my waist tightening. I was still stood in shock at his words, I felt betrayed, hurt and most of all angry!

"But that means we'd have to split the reward between more people, and Lucy is always complaining about her rent as it is," He said his grin slowly fading as his logic didn't seem to work with us. I saw where he was coming from but today so wasn't the right day to bring it up.

"Then why don't we get Erza to take us on more S-class jobs?" I asked finally speaking up my shock somewhat subsiding.

"But Erza is away from 4 months on that super long job," Natsu whined...and suddenly that was when my good mood and patience snapped.

"Then why doesn't Lisanna replay you on the team," I snapped at the dense idiot offense obvious in my voice. The others turned around to look at me shocked at the fact that I, Lucy Heartfilia, had suggested something so ruthless.

"That wouldn't work it's my team!" Natsu yelled back at me.

"Then why do I have to go?!" I shouted back, utterly losing all my cool.

"Yeah I agree with Lucy," Gray backed me up.

"Because you're the weakest link," He cried out.


	2. Fight me!

**Disclaimer...I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does...**

**A/N: This story came to me after reading a lot of Lucy gets called weak and kicked off her team for Lisanna. If you like those stories fair enough, used in the right way there awesome but this is how I think it would go!**

* * *

My mouth fell open in disbelief at what I had just heard come out of Natsu's mouth, as did everybody else's. The entire guild also seemed to have gone quiet so that they could hear what was going on between our little group.

"What was that you squinty eyed bastard?" Gray challenged. Ever the loyal and loving boyfriend, he reminded me strongly of Loki, when he did stands up for me like this.

"You heard me, you pantless pervert!" Natsu retorted, the two of them once again butting heads.

"Bunny Girl is by no means the weakest link," Gajeel growled also stepping up in my defense (and into the fight frame), most likely to score points with Levy, but still his words touched me. To know that even the rough and tough black steel Gajeel would say I'm not a weak link meant he actually took note of my strength. I knew I wasn't the strongest member on the team and when I fight; if something goes wrong my spirits get hurt, and I don't like that, they have feelings too damn it! But that was the great thing about being on a team, we all complemented each others weaknesses, Wendy supported and healed most of the time, Gray and I played defensive a lot while Erza and Natsu were our main attack force. On other occasions Wendy and I did the defensive bit and everyone else attacked. No-one on our team was a weak link and it made me incredibly angry that Natsu would even suggest that I, or anyone else, was a hindrance to our team because we all played a part to make the team work. My main role, original had been to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting when Erza looked way.

"Don't listen to him Lu-chan! You're strong," Levy encouraged me, as we both watched Gray, Natsu and Gajeel continued their insult match that was quickly turning into another brawl. I sighed hadn't I only just broken one up moments ago? Do they never learn?

"I'm so sorry Lucy, I had no idea he would ever say something like that," Lisanna said walking over to me, tears welling up in her eyes and a seriously apologetic look plastered all over her face. my heart melted at the sight.

"I don't blame you," I smiled at my friend, and I didn't, before turning my eyes towards my pink haired teammate ( I couldn't call him a friend right now). "It's him I blame."

"I only asked to join you on one mission as Mira-nee doesn't really take jobs anymore, Elf-niichan is out right now and my rent is due at Fairy Hills soon," Lisanna sobbed and rambled. obviously she hadn't heard me say I didn't blame her just seconds ago. I knew she was struggling since moving into the girls dorm about 6 months ago. 100,000 jewels a month is a lot of rent money to find!

"Hey I don't blame you Lis and I understand about the rent thing," I smiled and laughed, reaching out and grabbing her hand to make sure she listened to what I was telling her this time. "But I am hurt though." I pouted.

"I agree with Lu-chan," Levy chirped agreeing to last part of the sentence.

"What? Why?" She cried looking like a puppy who'd been told off for chewing the new carpet. "What did I do to hurt you?" Her bottom lip was quivering as if she was about to cry any moment now. I hadn't meant my joke to make her cry.

"You didn't ask us to help you first," I winked at her, seeing her face light up again; knowing that we weren't really upset.

"Next time ask us first, okay?" Levy grinned pulling us all into a group hug. A group...ohh that gives me a great idea!

"How about we all go on a job together?" I suggested, as Levy and Lisanna make the hug into a crushing competition. Though I didn't mind because this hug with my girls was making up for my crappy luck today. You can always count on your friends to cheer you up, well most of the time anyway.

"Sounds good," Lisanna said pulling out of our embrace, but not by much.

"How about we leave today?" Levy asked, giggling as she saw Gajeel slug Natsu right in the jaw with an Iron pole...Oh, THAT was a good hit. I think I heard a crunch too, poor Lisanna won't be having any make out sessions for a while.

"Can we?" Lisanna squealed, clapping her hands together while jumping up and down. Totally oblivious to her boyfriends newly broken jaw.

"Yeah I see no reason why not," I chuckled. "And you can choose the job."

"You guys are the greatest," She exclaimed. "I know just the job to take too." I smiled watching the Blue eyed beauty dash over to the request board to grab the job she'd just mentioned to us.

"You okay?" Levy asked, when Lisanna was safely out of earshot.

"Of course," I beamed feeling my mood and luck start to turn at the thought of a girls only job. I mean it would be just like a sleepover, well after we had completed the request. Maybe we could stop by some hot springs on the way back and just relax. Also I was looking forward to not losing most of the money due to the amount of damage my team usually caused on jobs. I couldn't stop the beaming smile that was plastered all over my pretty face.

"Take back what you said about Lucy," Gray yelled grabbing hold of Natsu's scarf, were they still fighting about that? I'd already forgiven him, maybe I should tell Gray to back off.

"No, because it's the truth," Natsu yelled back trying to free his scarf from Gray's grip. Well obviously they were...and there went my good and forgiving mood. My ex-best friend was still going on about me being weak, my happiness was rapidly turning to anger again. "I mean, I guess she's just a pampered princess after all."

"That crossed the line, Natsu!" I growled feeling my cheeks puff up like they usually did when I was mad.

"What did?" He turned around to face me this time, gawd just how dense could this guy be?

"The pampered princess comment, dumbass," Gray filled him in walking back to my side and taking hold of my hand.

"No it didn't, it's true! If you weren't a pampered princess Gray or me wouldn't always have to save you like you're some damsel in distress from a story book or something," He said cocking his head to the side. I felt something snap inside at his words, I didn't ALWAYS need saving...I mean I'd saved Natsu's ass on more than one occasion!

"I've saved your ass too ya know!" I huffed getting way beyond angry now.

"When?" He huffed right back at me.

"If it wasn't for Bunny Girl, I'd have creamed you're ass!" Gajeel snarled, reminding me of Natsu's fight to rescue me from the older slayer...it was true if it hadn't been for me summoning Sagittarius, who had shot the engine of the Phantom lord causing it to explode and create fire for him to eat and recharge his magical energy, he would have lost.

"She also saved you from Angel, when her spirits had you tied to a water raft and they were about to kill you," Loki stated standing right behind the pinkette...where had he popped up from? But he was right too.

"Don't forget how she risked her life to try and free you from that amusement park ride that Hughes trapped you on in Edolas," Gray interjected smiling down at me with pride. I smiled back glad that he saw my efforts when it came to our team.

"Don't forget she beat me to help save everyone in the battle royal, " Bixlow grinned walking over to us. Yeah I had but I wouldn't want to do it again Bixlow was a seriously tough opponent, not like he was the toughest I'd ever fought but still...I guess that could count as saving Natsu's behind! I mean he had been stuck in the guild hall.

"She still couldn't beat me in a fight and I've saved her twice as many times as she's saved me," Natsu retorted to everyones inputs crossing his arms and putting on a stubborn face. God he really is like a stubborn brat!

"If that's what you believe, Fight me then!" I shouted before I could think through the words that had just passed my lips, but he had pushed me beyond any known measure of anger. "If you think I'm such a pampered princess, that I could never beat you, I'll prove you wrong!"

"You're on!" Natsu grinned getting fired up over the idea of a fight. As Natsu's confirmation to my fight request registered with me; it dawned on me about what I had just asked for. I'd asked The Salamander, one of the most destructive members of Fairy Tail to fight me...I'm screwed!


	3. Kick Ass Princess

**Disclaimer...I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does...**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update, you see I had an ankle operation on the 28th of August and have been out of it till now *bows* but hopefully I should be able to update this and my other stories much faster now ^.^**

* * *

I gulped as I took my place on the makeshift battle area, a.k.a the beach behind the guild hall. Gray had suggested we hold our battle out here and I was so glad he had, this area is perfect for our fight as it has...Water! See this is why I love him, he's just so smart and helpful...no Lucy get your head back in the game and concentrate on the fight, you can thank Gray later, with a special something..

Okay strategy time what day is it? It's a Wednesday, so I can pretty much summon every one of my golden gate spirits for help that's good, (maybe today didn't hate me after all). My best advantage in this fight is to use the water to get Aquarius out before Natsu can get an attack in, and finish this fight before it actually starts. Because if this turns into a physical one on one fight I will lose! I know this fact for certain, even with all the training Loki, Capricorn and Erza had been giving me since the games,( my beating from Minerva had shown me just how much I needed to train my body so I can fight for myself if I lose my keys again,) I couldn't go up against a combat type wizard on my own just yet and Natsu most definitely qualified as a combat type, I gulped again...remind me why I'd challenged him to this duel? Oh right I remember...because I'm a total idiot with a death wish is why!

"Hey Lucy," Gray called, making me look over to where he stood, and focus on his, incredibly sexy, self instead of my quickly darkening view of who would win this match, and my complete and utter lack of confidence in myself. I smiled nervously at him to let him know I'd heard him and that he had my attention. But before he could continue several members shout out encouragement to Natsu...see nobody was rooting for me... Because they all know that I'm doomed!

"Make Pyro eat his words," Cana shouted, but her words were a bit slurred so you had to really concentrate to understand them. "I've got money on you girl!"

My eyes widened at this...people were betting on the fight? And Cana bet on me, is she crazy?...wait if she's bet on me she must think I can win or she's seen something with her card reading of my future...I have to know what she saw.

"You.." I started to say.

"Yeah, teach him a lesson Lu-chan!" Levy piped up, jeez what was with this guild and interrupting people when they are trying to talk! Though I have to admit their support was surprisingly making my nervousness fade away, I giggled inwardly I really love my family!

"Tsk what a pain in the ass, you'd better beat him good Bunny girl," Gajeel smirked from his place beside Levy. Like earlier his support surprised me the most but at the same time gave me the most drive, because Mister metal brows didn't lie when it came to his opinion of someone's power. I can do this! I will do it to show Natsu he's wrong about me, and I'll show everyone in this guild that I'm not some weakling who always needs saving, I can hold my own and am a real member of this guild...also I'm going to winning for Cana and everyone who has faith in me plus money on me to win!

"Gray," I call out remembering that he'd wanted to tell me something before all the interruptions. I'm curious as to what he wants to tell me, maybe more encouragement? Oh I hope it's encouragement!

"Pummel that Flame brain, and I'll take you shopping," He winks at me with a cocky smirk on his handsome face. My eyes widen and my jaw falls open at his words, Gray hates going shopping with me...this is too good to be true!

"D'ya mean it?" I squeal rushing over to hug my wonderful boyfriend. I allowed myself for just a moment to foget about my fight and grudge against Natsu, and revel in the fact that Gray had actually offered to go shopping with me. My luck must be changing!

Of course I do," He chuckles wrapping his cool arms around me to return my hug. Now I'm all fired up! (To steal the phrase from mister big mouth over there!)

"See you are just a pampered princess." Natsu jeered from where he stood, at the other side of the circle of people who had formed around us. He is a dead man talking, I think as my early rage towards the dense pink idiot returns with a vengeance.

I pulled away from Gray's embrace, making sure to keep my eyes hidden by my fringe, turn around and start to make my way over to where I had been previously standing. But instead of going back to my original spot I kept on walking towards the edge of the sand where the waves were gently lapping onto the shore. Just before I get to the water I make sure to kick my shoes off, they may just be a pair of trainers that Virgo brought to replace my broken shoes from early...but I wasn't going to ruin them. After they were off I quickly stepped into the sea, the first move is mine!

"Oh no you don't," Natsu yelled rushing at me with his fists on fire, well maybe the first move isn't mine then. Here goes nothing, I think quickly pulling two keys out of my pouch...now or never I guess.

"Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I yell watching as my spirit pops up in his usual pose. "Keep him busy."

"We are," Scorpio says before leaning over and pointing his tail ready to let loose an attack in Natsu's direction. "Sand Buster."

"Fire dragon's roar," Came the reply to Mine and Scorpio's attack. Both attacks collided head on but neither one seemed to move an inch, wow I'm even in power to Natsu... I mean I'd been on par with Juvia in the naval battle and she's S-class so that means I'm S-class level...I'd never thought of that before.

"Go Lucy," Mira shouted from the sidelines, wow Mira's supporting me too, my luck really must be turning.

"See I told you she was stronger than him," Gray boasted to a few of the members I didn't know so well. Hearing Gray's compliment gave me another surge of courage to show Natsu how wrong he was about me. Now for my Ace in the hole.

"Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius." I call sticking her key into the sea and turning it. I saw all the spectators turn tail and dash back towards the safety of the guild. I couldn't blame them Aquarius is known around the world for washing friend and foe away with her attacks.

"Tsk," Aquarius sneered at me as she made her entrance.

"What the hell is your problem now?!" I cried in exasperation, over my spirit's constant bad attitude towards me.

"Where is that boy?" She demanded turning her steely eyes on me.

"Um what boy?" I reply dumbfounded that she hasn't threatened me yet.

"The one who called me weak?" She scolded, like I should know? This woman is crazy at times. How did you manage her mom? Wait 'that boy who called me weak' she couldn't be referring to what Natsu had said earlier could she? But he never called her weak, just me.

"Do you mean when Natsu insulted ME earlier?" I say, stressing the me part, because well it was me he had insulted!

"Tsk same thing," She scoffed. "I hate to admit it but I'm only as powerful as my holder's magic and I'm not weak with you."

"He's over there," I point over to where Scorpio is now shooting bullets of sand at a dodging, back flipping Natsu. As much as Aquarius's words had touched me I knew that if I said anything to her she's wash me away with the Pyromaniac...so lets capitalize on the fact that she's in a bad mood with him and not me for once and win this thing!

"Alright! Let's kick his butt!" I yell, finally getting excited about this match. It seemed more even now that I had Aquarius fully on my side. She began waving her jug around as she called on the water which surrounded us. As she focused on her attack Scorpio got the hell out of the way. They obviously knew how to fight well together. Natsu went to pounce on the retreating Scorpio but instead got a mouthful of Aquarius's saltwater, sending him flying and quenching his flames. Aquarius straighten up and glared at the falled Natsu with a smirk on her face. "Even though she may not have the skill to get a boyfriend. I nor my boyfriend would stay with a weak Master!" A backhanded compliment, but I took it with a smile. "We are!" Scorpio echoed, I took it as an agreement.

"HEY, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I vented at the Mermaid, but she wasn't listening.

My two spirits continued to glare at their enemy as he sat up, rubbing his head and giving it a quick shake as he tried to get the wet sand from his ears. I stomped over to him giving him a pointed stare as I closed in on him. For the first time ever I didn't feel inferior to the Fire Dragon Slayer - Salamander. It felt like we were on even grounds. Though I'd won the match I felt it necessary to give him a swift kick. "Lucy Kick!" I yelled as if stating my win and proving my strength. Natsu went sailing through the air and landed in the middle of our shocked audience, guess I showed them.

"Winner is Lucy," Master called smiling at me. "Well done child!"

"YOU DID IT!" Cana and Levy roared dashing over and diving on me in delight. It hit me then, fully, that I had just beaten Natsu Salamander Dragneel in a matter of minutes and without breaking a sweat. I tilted my head backwards to see Aquarius and Scorpio looking down at me, I owed this victory to them and boy was I glad to have them on my side.

"Thank you for everything," I beamed up at the couple, knowing just the gift to repay them. "I won't call you for two weeks, so enjoy a nice holiday."

"We are," Scorpio chuckled at me putting his arm around Aquarius's waist. "That's very kind of you Lucy."

"Yes thank you," Aquarius agreed, going into her lovey dovey mode as I call it...wait did I just get a thank you from the grumpiest spirit of them all? WOW! With that said the pair vanished back to their own world to enjoy the beginning of their holiday time...better hope Natsu doesn't ask for a rematch anytime soon or I'm in trouble..

"Awesome Luce, see I told you," Gray grinned, as he picked Levy and Cana off of me, and offered me a hand to help me up.

"I'm still not sure it isn't all a dream," I laugh as I allow him to help me back up, before I wrap my arms around his neck, lean into his body, raise onto my tip toes and lock my lips with his in a victory smooch. This earns us a chorus of wolf whistles and catcalls, but who cares I've just won the biggest fight of my live to date. The thing that makes it perfect though is when Gray's arms wrap around the base of my waist pulling me even closer to himself to deepen the kiss, before breaking for air and moving his mouth next to my ear.

"You're my kick ass princess," He whispered giving my ear a quick nip, causing a shiver to go throughout my body then he pulled away. I could live with being a kick ass princess.

"I love you," I beam as we head back to where the rest of the guild was planning my victory party, looks like my good lucks returned to me after all.


	4. Authors note

**Hi Everyone Panda-chan here again,**

**So I've decided that while I'm struggling with my post op writers block, I shall edit all my existing stories, that should hopefully kick start my ideas for what to do next. I shall fix the grammar, spelling and any other issues there might be. But do feel free to PM or comment on any problems you think need fixing and I will gladly work on them...as long as it's worded nicely and not something like redo the entire storyline type deal. I am not redoing 20 chapters worth of story plot, I love you all, don't get me wrong, but that is unreasonable! But like I said please do help me out, as I'm sure to miss out some edits that need doing otherwise.**

***Bows***

**Thank you all!**


End file.
